Once Upon a Time
by ZacsGurl86
Summary: When did you know you were in love with daddy?"“When he fought for me.”“Do you mean with swords and on a horse and stuff?"“More like his heart.”“Can you tell us?" Sam tells her daughters the story of how her and Austin fell in love, left off from movie.A/
1. Bedtime Stories

**Okay so this is my first time at A Cinderella Story. In this story, Sam is telling her two daughters the story of how she fell in love with Austin. They have were married when they were 23 and have a 5 and 3 year old daughters names Arianna and Rachel. This is a story so it will of course be interrupted by the kids. Every chapter will be a different night, where she'll start up the story again. Even though they went to college in like 2004 I'm gonna make them have a 2008 style. It will be a past and present story.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Arianna and Rachel.**

Normal: This is when Sam is in the present.

_Italic: Sam talking about the past._

--

"Ari and Rach! Time to go to bed. Come one chop, chop!" I said to my two daughters as they ran out of the bathroom with their princess night gowns on. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. Even though we've been together for almost 12 years I still get chills when he touches me. I felt his hand push some of my hair away from my neck and then his lips replace it. "Austin…w-we have to… say goodnight to th-the girls." I struggled trying to get my words out. I heard him groan, I giggled to myself. When Austin got going he was never one to stop. "Come on superstar." I said turning around and slapping his arm. We walked into the girls room and said goodnight to each of them. As I was about to close the door I heard Ari call me. "I'll be in there soon." I whispered to Austin, he nodded and turn around as I made my way back into the room. "What honey?" I asked her while yawning, man I'm tired.

"You didn't tell us a bedtime story." Arianna complained. I groaned. Great this could take a while. The girls liked at least 2 or 3 stories a night, I was hoping they forgot.

"Okay girls. What do you want? How about The little Mermaid, you like that one." I said going to grab the book, Rachel stopped me.

"No mommy we want you to tell us a different story!" She said with a pouty face. I smiled, these girl's reminded me soo much of their dad.

"Okay what story do you want to be told?" I asked sitting down on Ari's bed.

"When did you know you were in love with daddy?" Arianna asked looking up at me with a smile.

I huffed, my bangs going up a bit. Then I smiled. "When he fought for me." I said, getting a bigger smile than normal.

"Do you mean like with swords and on a horse and stuff?" Rachel asked me excitedly.

"More like his heart." I said smiling at her.

"Can you tell us the story?" Arianna asked me.

"It's a very long story. It might take a couple of bed times to get through the whole thing." I said looked at them.

"Please, please, please, please, please???" They both asked me at the same time. I just laughed.

"Okay, Once upon at time your father and I went to a school called Princeton. We were very happy…

"_Austin!" I let out a small squeal of excitement when I felt my boyfriend lift my up off the ground and twirl me around. We just got to Princeton, we were finally free… of Fiona and Austin's dad, of our class mates, of our drama filled lives, from all of it. Austin lowered me down to the ground and moved his hands to cup around my cheek, I felt his soft lips graze mine and then fully come crashing down on them.-_

"Ewwww!" Rachel squealed, I let out a short laugh before beginning the story again.

_-I pulled back soon. We just arrived at the school and we couldn't be making out in the parking lot. And I've never been a fan of PDA, just the A in the comfort of our own home. "Austin, we should get to my room. We have a lot of unpacking to do, and once were done…I might give you a tiny award." I said after leaving Austin standing there shocked. I never really talked to him like that. But I'm gonna be different here. I don't want to be geeky Sam with the jock boyfriend who has no business being interested in me at all. Besides, I just got so much income from the diner and selling Fiona's cars, I could buy myself, Austin, Carter, and Aimee all a new wardrobe, while still having money left over._

"_Sam? Baby, come on! You can't do that!" I heard Austin yell as he ran to catch up with me. When he finally did we were walking side by side with a multiple of boxes in our hands. Austin kept giving me side glances which made me giggle. On the way to my dorm I saw many girls glance Austin up and down, give him casual winks, even scowl at me for being with him. It made me so sick. I know Austin doesn't even notice it, since that was how it went in high school, and I know he didn't really like it, but it still bugs me. "Sam, Sam!" I looked up at him, he was trying to get my attention. "Um are you in there?" He asked laughing. "We're at your dorm." He said pointing to the dorm in front of me._

"_Oh yeah, sorry I was spacing out for a second." He laughed and I opened the door to my room. When I went in I saw one of the beds was already occupied, so I took the other one. I could tell the girl who I'm sharing this room with had an out there style. Her room was silver, black and teal and had a lot of posters of rock bands I've never heard of. Austin and I started to put my stuff down and then he left to go get more boxes from his car. I heard the door open behind me thinking it was Austin. "Austin, I think I want to-" I was cut off because I was staring at a girl not Austin. A very pretty girl by the way. She had chocolate brown hair that was in beach curls that went down to her mid back. She also had strands of teal and black that was in her lower layer, I am guessing they are extensions. Her eyes were a pale green and she had purple eyeliner underneath. She also had some mascara and blush on. I looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a zebra striped shirt with a purple and black checkered scarf. Her pants were bright red and she had purple leg warmers over them. Her shoes were just black peep toe stilettos. She had many bracelets on, they were mostly black bangles with a few chunky red ones here and there. Yep, out there style._

"_Sorry I'm not Austin." She said laughing. "I think I'm your roommate? My names Nikki, or Nicolette it really doesn't matter." She said smiling and shaking my hand. Good, I have a nice roommate._

"_Hi, I'm Sam or Samantha it really doesn't matter. And yes I think I'm your roommate too. I love your outfit, I wish I could pull off something like that." I said looking over her outfit one more time._

"_Thanks, and with me as your roommate I'm sure I can help you find a style that's all your own. So who is Austin?" She asked sitting down on her bed. I can already tell were gonna be friends._

"_He's my boyfriend actually, he is helping me move everything in my room. Oh and here he is. Hey Austin." I said to Austin as he came through my door with 3 more large boxes._

"_Hey babe, so that's the last of the boxes. Now I get you all to myself." He said lowering his head down to kiss me, I pulled back. "What's wrong?" He whispered to me, I pointed over to Nikki. He followed my gaze and then he straightened up._

"_Hola loverboy!" Nikki said waving at Austin with a smirk on her face. I could tell she was trying to hold in her laughter. She got off the bed and walked over to Austin and shook his hand. "So you must be Austin. I'm Nikki, Sam's new roommate, and if you do any of that while I'm gone, were going to have to come up with a system. Maybe scrunchies." Nikki said going back over to her bed._

"_Um Nikki? Have you been around campus yet?" I asked her._

"_Yes! It's amazing. I already love it here." She gushed._

"_I think were gonna go look around. See you later." She waved goodbye and Austin and I were off. He took my hand and we were walking down the stares when I saw another girl check him out and then glare at me. I let out a groan which didn't go unnoticed by Austin._

"_What's wrong?" He asked me. Gosh he's soo dense sometimes._

"_Nothing. Lets just go to the dining hall. I'm hungry." I said, he nodded and we went to the dining hall. Once we stepped through the doors we found out it was crowded, so crowded that we would be lucky to get a table. We went over to the line and I grabbed a sandwich, potato chips and a water. Austin just took a sandwich. We paid and were lucky enough to find a table for two. As I was pulling out my chair and was about to sit down, I found that is was occupied by a girl, a girl who I could already tell thought she was like the Queen of England.-_

"Mommy?! The queen of England went to your school?" Rachel asked me. I laughed and shook my head no.

"Its just a saying sweetie. I just meant she thinks she is better than everyone else." I said so Rachel could understand me. She nodded. "Okay so where was i? Oh yea."

_-We stopped at the table and I gave her a dirty look. "Excuse me? We were going to sit there." I said to her. Trying not to sound so winy and more confident, Austin looked at me apologetically. Why is he giving me that face, its not his fault._

"_Well I'm here now so tuff luck. But you…" She said looking over at Austin, "Can stay if you want. Then again why wouldn't you want to?" She was right, she was one of the prettiest girls I've seen here. She had long, straight red hair that flowed to her back, her eyes were a hazel color, she had the perfect figure and her skin was flawless. Her comment made me think. With the amount of girls I've seen today, why would Austin even consider, when he could have all of these girls, settling for me?_

"Okay," I said yawning, "I think that's all for tonight girls. Time to go to bed." I heard complaints. "Girl's I'll tell you more tomorrow." I said giving while Arianna a kiss on the forehead and tucking her in, then doing the same to Rachel. "Night girls. Love you both." I said while closing their door.

"Night mommy! Love you too." I heard them both say. I dragged myself down the hall to the master bedroom. Ugh I'm soo tired_._ When I got into the room I saw Austin's work clothes on the floor. Guess he is taking a shower_._ I pulled down the covers to the bed and made my way in. Snuggling up in the covers and slowly falling asleep. I woke up, probably 10 minutes later, after feeling someone give me a sweet kiss on the lips. I smiled and turned over to look at my husband. He was smiling at me, as he pulled me into his muscular chest, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi." He said into my hair, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I thought you were coming back soon? While I was waiting for you I decided to take a shower, hoping you might join me," He smiled at me when he said that, "But when I came out you were already asleep." Austin said to me, giving me his famous pouty face.

"I'm sorry honey I'm just really tired. I was writing songs today and then the recording studio took forever. I just got worn out. But how is your third book coming along?" Sam asked looking into her husbands eyes.

"It's coming. I have about half the book done. So that's a good thing. What did the girls want?" Austin asked.

"Oh they just wanted to hear a story. It just went longer than I planned. I'm sorry honey." I said back to him, giving him my own puppy dog face that I knew he couldn't resist. I gave him a sweet, loving kiss. "I love you." I said looking into his eyes, he smiled at me.

"I love you too. Night PrincetonGirl." He said referring to my old nickname from high school. He was the only one who used it, and the only one aloud to use it.

"Night Nomad." I said after I turned around and turned the bedside lamp off, then snuggling back into Austin.

**I hope you all liked it. I just finished watching A Cinderella Story and I got inspiration. Even though this chapter might not have seemed that good i swear it will get better. Sam and Austin will have alot of obstacles in their relationship. But time and time again they find their way back together which just proves how much they are meant to be.**


	2. Oh Brother

**Okay so this is my first time at A Cinderella Story. In this story, Sam is telling her two daughters the story of how she fell in love with Austin. They have were married when they were 23 and have a 5 and 3 year old daughters names Arianna and Rachel. This is a story so it will of course be interrupted by the kids. Every chapter will be a different night, where she'll start up the story again. Even though they went to college in like 2004 I'm gonna make them have a 2008 style. It will be a past and present story.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Arianna and Rachel.**

Normal: This is when they are in the present.

_Italic: They are talking about the past._

**Austin's POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and sausage, but also to an empty bed next to me. This is how the day went. Sam gets up at 7, gets the girls up, gets them ready for school and makes them breakfast, then I wake up, and by the time I get down stares they are halfway out the door. When I'm home by myself I usually work on my novel. Sam usually gets home around 2 with the girls, she makes dinner, we spend a few hours as a family and by the time we get to bed, we're to tired to even speak to each other. I just wish we had more time to be alone. Just for one day.

I got out of bed pretty quickly, put a shirt on and went down stares to greet my girls. When I was walking down the stares I could hear giggles coming from the kitchen. "What's so funny?" I asked while walking into the kitchen. But when I got in the kitchen I saw what all the laughter was about, Sam was standing there, her chocolate brown hair filled with flour, her sliver shirt and blue shrug were doused in flour also, and on her black skinny jeans, you could see tiny white hand prints. The only thing that wasn't ruined were her black peep toe high heals. **(pics of clothes in my pro. Her hair and makeup is the same and so is her clothes.)**

"The girls, thought it would be fun to throw flour on mommy." Sam said to them with a glare. I could tell she was trying to stay calm in front of them. "But it's not funny. Now mommy is going to get cleaned up and then she is going to come back down here and take you girls to school. Got it? Good." Sam said, after she left the girls started laughing again.

"Girls I don't think you should have thrown flour on mommy. Why don't you go get ready for school, mommy will be down soon." The girls nodded and I went to my office to go work on my book. I soon heard and 'bye Austin' and two 'bye daddy's' and then the front door close. I don't know how long I was writing for, I just got inspiration, before I knew it I heard the front door open and a huff, I knew immediately Sam was home. I looked down at the clock next to my computer screen, it was 11:45, what is Sam doing home so early. I saved my work and got out of my chair. I walked into the kitchen to find Sam cleaning the dishes in the sink. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She relaxed instantly. "Hey babe. How's your day been?" I asked before kissing her hair. I saw her give a weak smile before turning around to face me.

"Stressful. Matt says I need to write more songs or else they will find people to write for me. And when I told him I write all my songs he blew up and said if I cant give him one decent song by the end of this week the label is gonna drop me. I just have a major writers block. I need a space to think…" She said rubbing her temples. I gave her a small smile before hugging her tightly.

"Sam, I know you can do it. You make amazing songs. Don't worry about Matt. Here, I'll pick up the girls from school today. You just relax, take a bubble bath, think. Okay?" I asked looking at her. She looked up at me and nodded her head. "Good, now go take that bath. I'm gonna leave to get the girls." I said to her, before I let her leave my arms thought I gave her a caring, passionate kiss and then let her go. I waited until I heard the sound of running water before I left to pick the girls up.

--

It took about 30 minutes to get to Arianna's school. For some reason the bounders in our neighborhood make her go to a school 30 minutes away when there is a perfectly good one about 4 minutes from the house. She could walk there if she wanted to, then picking Rachel up, from pre-school, takes another 15 minutes. When I finally got to Arianna's school I saw her sitting on the bench outside. I beeped the horn to let her know I was here, when she looked up she waved at me excitedly. She soon picked up her backpack and ran to the car as fast as her little legs would let her. When she got in the back seat of the car she immediately started talking. "Hi daddy! What are you doing here? You never pick me up! Mommy does. Oh no is something wrong with mommy? Daddy please tell me mommy is alright!" She pleaded, gosh this girl has the mood swings of a pregnant woman.

"No everything is fine, mommy is fine. She was just tired so I thought I would pick you up today. Is that okay with you?" I asked her. She nodded her head furiously.

"So daddy guys what we made in art?" She started talking before I could answer. "We made our families! I used finger paints. See daddy, see?" She said waving the painting in front of my face. "I asked Mrs. Lowe how to make mommy's hair cuz it was like mine before, but now its like Ms. Davis. Why is mommy's hair different?" she asked.

"Mommy just felt like changing it. It's a very good picture sweetie. But what is that?" I asked pointing to the brown blob next to Rachel. Ari took the picture from me and studied what I was talking about.

"That's the doggie!" She said happily.

"Ari, we don't have a dog." I said to her, looking at her through the rear-view mirror to catch her reaction.

"Yeah but everyone has a doggie or a kitty-cat sooo I put one too. Can we get a doggie daddy?" She asked me.

"Ummm, I'll talk to your mom about it." I said back to her. There is no way in hell we are getting a dog. No one is home, well I am but I'm so caught up in my writing I'll forget about the thing and end up killing it. Oh I can just imagine how that conversation would go…

"Daddy can you tell me some more of the bedtime story from last night? Mommy didn't finish it!" She asked me, this girl has the attention span of a gold fish.

"How about you tell me what the story was about and how far you got in it, I bet by the time your done well be at Rachel's school. Then when she get's in i'll tell you the story. Is it long?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Mommy said it's gonna take a lot of bedtimes to finish it." After that she started to tell me, in great detail, all about the story of Sam and I in college. Well up to the part where we met Ashlee. The second Rachel was in the car and buckled up Ari started begging me to tell her some of the story. "Come on daddy! Rach is in the car now so you can tell the story! GO GO GO!" She said jumping and squirming in her seat. I chuckled and tried to settle her down from my spot in drivers seat.

"Okay okay, so we left off when Ashlee wanted me to sit with her correct?" Ari and Rach nodded yes. "Okay so…"

"_Well I'm here now so tuff luck. But you…" She said looking over right at me, "Can stay if you want. Then again why wouldn't you want to?" Ugh girls like her make me want to puke. They are so full of themselves and think they are better than everyone else. That is just one of the reasons why Sam is so perfect. She doesn't want me because I'm _Austin Ames_, she wants me for me._

"_Actually, I think I'll eat with my girlfriend." I said to her. She looked around and then back at me, ignoring Sam's presence._

"_Well there doesn't seem to be a girlfriend in sight so sit down." She said back to me._

"_Hmm. What's your name?" I asked with attitude, Sam was getting pissed off, which causes me to get pissed off._

"_Ashlee, what about you gorgeous?"_

"_Austin, oh and Ashlee?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Meet Sam, my girlfriend." Sam waved and then I grabbed her hand and we walked away from the table. "We can just eat in your room." I mumbled to her, she nodded her head. Right as we were about to leave the cafeteria a person stepped in front of us, oh wait, it's just my brother. Great._

"_AUSTIN!" He said joyfully, he grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug before I could process what was going on. "What's up little brother?" He said once he pulled me away and held me at arm's length._

"_Nothing Dean. Just-" He cut me off before I could finish._

"_Austin," He whispered to me. "Who's the stalker?" He asked eyeing Sam. Ugh he's such and ass. Before I could answer he side stepped me and looked Sam over, then started talking to her. "Hey, chicky." Sam gave him a glare. "Stop following my brother. I get you probably have this crush on him or something but your way out of his league. Why don't you do him and yourself a favor and skedaddle."_

"_DEAN!"_

"_What?!?! I'm just looking out for my brother." I moved away from him and went to Sam and put my arm around her._

"_Well you suck at it. Dean, meet my girlfriend Sam." Sam waved at him. I saw Dean's face change to confusion and disproval the second I said girlfriend._

"_You know what Austin, I'm just gonna go back to my dorm. Don't follow me." Then she looked at Dean and back at me. "Have fun with your family reunion." She mumbled before fast walking away from me._

"_Good riddens." He said out loud. "Dude, have you gone absolutely mad? You could do so much better than her. What in the world made you dump Shelby for…her?" He is such a dick. All he thinks about is looks._

"_Maybe because she understands me. She likes me for me, not because I'm _Austin Ames_. Oh and I think she's the most beautiful girl in the world. So you can just shove it Dean." I said to him before walking away and making my way back to Sam's dorm._

"So Uncle Dean doesn't like mommy?" Ari asked as we pulled into the drive way.

"He was just stupid, but he loves mommy now." I said back to them.

"Like you love mommy?" _Possibly._

"No sweetie. No one can love mommy like I love her. Just like no one can love you two like I love you." I turned the car off and went a got the girls out of their car seats. When Ari's feet hit the ground she ran into the house. I took Rachel and carried her in the house. Ari was hugging Sam.

"I LOVE YOU MOMMY!" She said. She was squeezing Sam's leg so hard I wouldn't be surprised if she cut the blood circulation off.

"Okay…" Sam said looking up at me with a questioning face. I just shrugged.

"I'm really sorry Uncle Dean didn't like you at Princsk, Princeskon!" Sam made a face at me and gently pried Ari off her leg and then bended down to her level.

"It's fine honey. He got over it eventually. And I love you too." Sam hugged Ari, when Ari let go she gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and ran off to play with her toys. I let Rachel down and she follow her sister. I walked over to Sam and wrapped her in my arms.

"I love you too." I said before leaning down and giving her a kiss.

**Okay was it good? The pics of Ashlee, Dean and Sam's outfit are all in my pro. And if any of you watch Supernatural I'm sorry but I couldn't help and call him Dean. It just fit him so well. Oh Dean is a Senior and he's at Princeton for Hockey and Lacrosse, he's got a full ride.**


End file.
